Kirby Time Tassle 2
It's a fan-game made by 10 Brave Kirbys. Story prologe It's Timey's birthday!!! Timey has invited his friends kirby ,jane,yemit,bandanna dee,meta knight,the squeak squd,prince fluff, red green and blue kirby and the others and has invited them to time base.but suddenly a metiorite flies and hits time base and splits it into 8 parts.timey is sad.but then all the party guests decide to go find the parts.so evrybody's adventue begins.however more metorites fall and leave most of the paty gusets flying to diffrent areas in pop star. can the rest of our heros find thier friends??? Then kirby finds 1 remaining part it's a tiny DS thing. he finds that it locates the parts and who has them.it says that wispy woods has the first piece."AGAIN"says jane as kirby sets off to fight him,however, at that time the gadget only did black and white.but the tree's true color was black so that ment it was wispy's dangorous cosion dark woods. Cutscne 1 After dark woods is defeated darouch is found. then darouch says that the coins kirby has been collecting can be used in his squeak shop.he also says more about other items like battle dust. he also tells kirby to find the rest of his squeaks.so kirby agrees then he goes to here time base is and throws in the first piece, the 1st floor darouch puts his shop there and timey congratulates them. then the screen says "you've unlocked darouch and the mini game puff-up" and then kirby heads off to desert dunes to defeat mummie dee who has the next part Cutscne 2 After Waddle mummie is defeated,ribbon is panicing and yelling out dark matter and pointing at gooey.gooey says"she needs water becuse she keeps hallocinating that i'm the other type of dark matter. so whould you be kind enought to grab that fancy water ability and get an achient goblet". so kirby serches for those things. after he finds them ribbon kisses kirby and kirby is happy becuse of it. ribbon says that when you put that second floor on i want to open my mini game,ripple defender. so kirby puts it on the screen says"you've unlocked gooey and ribbon and the mini game with sard guns and love-love sticks ripple defender kirby heads off to the freezeing cold ice isle to battle the prince of ice mr.burr Cutsene 3 after kirby defeats mr,burr, mr.burr says i'll be back kirby and runs away.he finds a frozen kunkle joe so he gets the fire ability and thaws him out "thank you" he says. when you put on the third floor i'll set up evrybody's rooms. find furniture and put it in your room here i'll give you a little something then the screen says "you've recived a normal room set it has 5 diffrent kinds of firniture in it.then he says you can also visit our rooms good luck. so then kirby puts on the third floor. the screen says you've unlocked kunkle joe and the rooms. then kirby sets out to defeat the dangorous cotton kracko Cutsene 4 (WARNING plot-spoliers in this chapter if you have not played and completed kirby's return to dream land then this will give away some spoiler info) after cotton kracko is defeated kirby finds marx and magolor and finds two female friends that look like marx and magolor .then emalor introduces hershelf "hi im emalor and i'm sister to magolor and i know his evil scemes are annoying but i have to listen to them all day. awwww whats that cute little pink thing oh yheh it's you kirby anyways what does marcinei want to say"emalor said marcinei:hi im sister to marx and i don't talk that much. emelor:once you put on that 4th floor me and marcini will open 3 rooms on that floor a lock room that takes some magic pieces, our very own dress-up shop where you can buy clohts and for the new dress-up room were making.and well help you on your adventure too. then they put on the 4th floor the screen says you've unlocked marcini and emelor and the mini game dodgeball day also storo came to time base so darouch gave you the advanced cell phone and you've unlocked spinni kirby sets off to fight rocka-roca Characters playable Most of the characters have a pernent ability with a few touches ^Means good at that stat X means bad at it. unlock S Means they can only be unlocked in story mode.The number by it means what world unplayable helps in time base timey yemit darouch (he can be playable) chuchu rick kine coo nago pitch A-6A mini chef kwasiski prince fluff abilty saler snoozers hider marcinei (can be playable) emalor (can be playable) Other allys tippis trader proteck pet enamies all enamies all bosses TAC team all mini bosses Worlds #green grasses Picture6.jpg|green grasses W-2.jpg|desert dunes W-3.jpg|ice isle W-4.jpg|candy cross W-5.jpg|macaroni mountain W-6.jpg|vast valcano W-7.jpg|soda sea W-8.jpg|frappe factory W-9.jpg|cream clouds W-10.jpg|strudel space W-11.jpg|darfomo demetion W-12.jpg|rainbow wonders #desert dunes #ice isle #candy cross #macoroni mountain #vast valcano #soda sea #frappe factory #cream clouds #strudle space #darfomo dimetion #rainbow wonders Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Fanon game